Looking Back
by Fi
Summary: *FINISHED!* After 7th Year. A lot of stuff has changed in the wizarding world. Please r/r!
1. Before

A/N: OK. I don't know how well this is gonna work, so just bear with me. I started this as a piece of English coursework, but didn't finish it, so I'm gonna see how it works now.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say.  
  
Looking Back.  
  
1 Chapter One: Before  
  
Looking back, things could have been so different. He could still be here, and she could have been killed. By him. He knew when he faced her that it was a case of kill or be killed. It was his pride of course. His stupid Gryffindor pride that made him underestimate the opponent. He knew he should have taken her seriously, then again, their battle was after he became cocky. He would tell us that everything would be alright, that he knew what he was doing. But by the time he came to the last battle, circumstances, and people, had changed.  
  
He thought that because he had defeated the Darkness before, it would be easier the second time. I knew that it would be just the same of course, but would he listen? Of course not. He knew her well. We both did, but I felt that he knew her in a different way to me. She was just Hermione to me, a good friend. We were in different houses at school, which prevented us from talking civilly until our last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. He was in her house though. There were three in their little group: him, her and that other boy, although he's dead as well now. That is, I think he's dead, nobody really knows.  
  
At Hogwarts there were four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Everyone hated Slytherins, especially Gryffindors. I was a Slytherin. Of course, they were in Gryffindor, the 'best' house.  
  
The school only taught good magic. We learned how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts, and learnt about famous Dark Wizards and Witches in History of Magic of course, but no more. Other schools actually taught their pupils how to practice Dark Magic; one of those was Durmstrang Institute. The only other way of learning how to practice Dark Magic was by joining the 'Darkness' itself.  
  
That's what she did. If she hadn't she would have been a great asset to our side. He was our strongest fighter of course. The only person anyone ever talked about was him. Even in the Slytherin Common Room, where everyone hated Gryffindors, people would come up to me, asking me where he was, if I had seen him, what it felt like to work with him, etc. Once I almost replied, but if I had the first years would have learnt some new words, and I didn't want to get a detention for being a bad influence (not that I cared that much).  
  
We had been rivals ever since we first met. I knew all along that he suspected me of being a Dark Wizard. I'll admit that my parents were, but there was no way I would stoop to their level. I disowned them in my fifth year. I knew all along how they would end up, and I knew exactly what they did on their 'purges'.  
  
Dumbledore did not even attempt to hide what was happening outside the school from us. Every time the Owl Post arrived we would all look scared, hoping that we would be the one to receive a letter in a black envelope, from a black owl. Those who did didn't even have to open it to know what it said. By my seventh year about half of the pupils in the school were orphans. It was as if the cold night air had enveloped the school, sucking it into the Darkness.  
  
At the end of our seventh year he defeated the Dark Lord, restoring daylight to our lives. Only I noticed the look on her face when Voldemort perished. Everybody else was too busy celebrating his win and rejoicing that Voldemort was gone. 


	2. After

A/N: Here ya go! I know this is a short Fan Fic, but I didn't think it would work if I made it longer. I may do a sequel in the future, but not now. Let me know what you think about that!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's characters, my plot (hopefully).  
  
NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS SET TWO WEEKS LATER.  
  
1 Looking Back.  
  
Chapter Two: After.  
  
It's all over. When I say that, I'm not being entirely truthful. There's still an awful lot of clearing up and sorting out still to do, but the 'Darkness' is gone. Last week, the final battle took place.  
  
Dumbledore's head appeared in my fireplace. He said he needed me to get to Hogsmeade as quickly as possible. Our spy (Severus Snape) had informed Dumbledore that she was going to attack Hogsmeade, and then Hogwarts. Of course, I immediately apparated to the Three Broomsticks, where I had been told we were going to meet. Everyone was nervous. There was Sirius Black, who had been cleared when Cornelius Fudge had stood down as Minister, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, that great big fool, Severus Snape (I had, by now, stopped calling him Professor), and of course, Albus Dumbledore. I arrived just as the battle was about to start. We went outside, and the first thing we had to do was fire the Patronus Charm. She, like Voldemort before her, had enlisted the Dementors. Those who couldn't do the Patronus Charm, like Hagrid, just had to hope.  
  
It was a long battle. Our side fought bravely, but they were slowly and surely beating us. They had Giants, Dementors and all sorts of other beasts. We only had wands. Even the Aurors were being defeated. Fawkes killed Nagini, but not before receiving a fatal wound. Voldemort had given her his Parselmouth abilities. We were almost defeated, and I was one of the few left alive. Snape, Black, Lupin, Hagrid, even Dumbledore were all dead. We were just about to surrender and hope she would be too tired to torture us properly when he arrived.  
  
At the time, nobody knew who the strange figure in the black hooded cloak was. We were unable to see his face. I thought that maybe he was on their side, arriving to kill us all, when he cast a powerful spell, and all the dark wizards just died! All, that is, but her. She just stood there, laughing. I don't think she recognised him, but she was still laughing. It was then that it happened. He challenged her to a duel.  
  
Their duel lasted for five minutes, though it seemed to last for five hours. The strange thing was, she would shout the Cruciatus or the Imperious Curse at him, and he would just throw it off, it wouldn't even affect him! However, the duel ended, and she was dead. However, he actually knelt down by her body, took it in his arms, and cried. It was then that he pulled down the hood of his cloak, and I was able to recognise him. The first thing I saw was his hair, bright red. I did not remember knowing anyone with red hair, until suddenly it hit me. It was him, their friend, who everybody thought was dead! Weasley was actually alive.  
  
As I have already said, that was last week. We are now friends. We even have nicknames! At school I did not have any proper friends, only Crabbe and Goyle. I missed out on all of the things friends share, nicknames being one of those things. I suppose I already had the nickname, but hated it too much then. Ron is Weasel, and I am Ferret. Weasel is actually the new Minister of Magic, as Minister Longbottom was killed in the battle.  
  
Weasel told me how he became so powerful. After Hermione killed Harry, he fled, fearing his life. He found somewhere to hide and was able to study secretly. Once a month he would sneak into Hogwarts using Harry's old Invisibility Cloak, and do some research in the library. It was on one of these trips that he found an ancient book, which he thinks was written by Merlin himself. It was in that book that he found all the powerful spells, spells that had been lost for centuries. He will not let anybody see the book, doesn't wish for people to get 'the wrong idea'.  
  
I am waiting for him to arrive now. We have taken to meeting up every other day to discuss what is to be done in the wizarding world now that the 'Darkness' has been destroyed. We are constantly looking for way to prevent something similar ever happening again. Currently we are having no luck, but you never know.  
  
The doorbell has just rung. I have to go.  
  
The End. 


	3. Explanations

Looking Back  
  
1 Chapter Three: Explanations  
  
  
  
Told by: Draco Malfoy  
  
He = Harry Potter  
  
She = Hermione Granger  
  
Minister of Magic = Neville Longbottom  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts = Albus Dumbledore (still)  
  
Chapter One.  
  
At the end of their seventh year, Harry finally defeated Voldemort once and for all. Hermione and Draco had become friends during that year. Harry and Draco were together in a lot of their classes, and as Harry was extremely famous even Slytherins would ask Draco about Harry, which Draco found annoying. In chapter one, Draco believes that Ron is dead, but nobody is sure. Hermione joined the Dark Forces, and killed Harry. Darkness ruled and is ruling again, Hermione as the 'Dark Lord'.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Set two weeks after chapter one. Hermione has been defeated. Battle one week ago. Many good wizards killed, e.g. Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes killed Nagini, but also died. Hermione had been given Voldemort's ability to talk to snakes, therefore controlled Nagini. About to surrender when stranger arrives. Stranger duels with Hermione and kills her. Stranger cries that she is dead. Takes off his hood.  
  
Stranger = Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron & Draco become friends. Have nicknames – Weasel and Ferret. Ron becomes Minister of Magic as Longbottom was killed in the battle. Draco is waiting for Ron to arrive. Doorbell rings, Draco goes to answer it.  
  
Story Ends. 


End file.
